


Ore ya shika

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mountains
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Estamos perdidos nessa cabana e a cidade mais vizinha está a um três quilómetros... mesmo se não quisesses estar comigo, acho que a companhia mais vizinha seria um bando de veados.”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Ore ya shika

**Ore ya shika?**

**(Eu ou um veado?)**

Kei passou-se o lençol ao redor da cintura, a rolar lentamente no colchão até a parte da cama de Daiki.

Assentou o queixo no peito do menor, a fechar os olhos com um ar relaxado quando ele começou a afagar-lhe o cabelo, sem parar de olhar-o e sem parar de sorrir.

Inoo pensoou que se tivesse continuado por muito tempo, provavelmente ia a começar a ronronar.

“O que queres fazer hoje, Kei?” perguntou-lhe Daiki, a sentar-se e a tirar-o consigo, a cingir-lhe os ombros com um braço e a deixar que assentasse-se mais confortavelmente contra ele.

O maior achou um pouco de tempo, depois abanou a cabeça.

“Quero estar contigo.” respondeu, num tom infantil, a voltar a rolar entre os lençóis e a esticar as pernas, com um som satisfeito.

Daiki caiu na gargalhada, a dar-lhe um golpe fraco no ombro.

“Estamos perdidos nessa cabana e a cidade mais vizinha está a um três quilómetros... mesmo se não quisesses estar comigo, acho que a companhia mais vizinha seria um bando de veados.” disse-lhe, com um sorriso malicioso.

Kei encolheu os ombros, como para dizer que não tinha muita importância, e voltou a deitar-se.

Estava feliz. E muito relaxado.

Quando Daiki tinha-lhe proposto de passar uns dias juntos nas montanhas, não tinha estado muito convicto.

Achava de aborrecer-se, achava que não tivesse nada interessante de fazer, e que ia acabar por lamentar de ter-lhe dito que sim.

Mas Daiki tinha estado muito bom a provar que estava errado; nunca lembrava de ter-se sentido tão relaxado, tão sereno ou tão feliz de estar com ele, como se naquele lugar tivesse algo entre eles que faltava em Tóquio.

Aproximou-se ele, a pôr la cara na cavidade do seu pescoço e a respirar a plenos pulmões o seu perfume.

Teria gostado ficar-se lá, com Daiki naquela cabana perdida, e nunca mais ter que ir.

Talvez, pensou, depois de um tempo, ia aceitar também a companhia dos veados.


End file.
